Mind, Magic and Soul
by Raven Black
Summary: Renard/Nick/Monroe  The coins were powerful alright, just not in the way Nick had been told.  Monroe contemplates and mourns over his current situation.  Rated for a couple swear words and remembered violence.


**Authors Note: Ok here is a little Grimm Drabble. It popped into my head when I saw the preview last week and since I don't know what the coins do this is my guess. It's been pulling my focus away from my other story so I decided to write it out before tonight's episode. I'm not sure If I'll continue and expand on it or not. Sorry for any mistakes my beta is the spell-checker. And with no further ado on with the drabble ^_~**

Things had been so much easier once upon a time. He'd found Nick, his wonderful trouble-magnet Grimm, then Sean, their Prince and protector (and that had been a jaw dropping surprise) Then after the three of them had mated their lives as well as the creature community had found such balance and peace.

'Not that it mattered now.' He grumbled to himself as a drop of cold water landed on his neck then slid down into the ruined flannel hw wore. Dammit it had been a new shirt at the start of this day…

'And who the hell still has a functioning dungeon?'

Monroe looked around their prison and scoffed before his eyes once again fell upon the unconscious Grimm out of his reach. Chained as he was by a heavy and strong metal collar around his neck with a chain attached to a ring secured to the stone floor there wasn't a lot the blutbad could do, except hope that their now demented Ruler would perhaps forget about them.

"Man Nick," he started as he thumped his head into the wall behind him. "If we get out of this alive we are all going over everything in that trailer and making sure it's labeled correctly. Three coins of power my tail. Those damn things were possessed and now, so is our Prince."

The Grimms' had been so right to hide them away. The only thing they did wrong was share what they did to make those coins and who was watching them amongst their ranks. They hadn't thought a Grimm could go bad. Yeah right.

Aunt Marie and this friend of hers that appeared yesterday had decided to unleash the damn creature that was contained in those 3 coins. One coin for its' mind, one for its' magic and one for its' soul. Once it had been given a body to overtake then they'd use it to wipe out creatures all over the earth. The only problem? Ancient evil really hates being on a leash. The moment Nick had presented those coins to their Prince for safe keeping the spell on the box compelled him to open it and pick up the coins. Then, well, all Hell broke loose. The creature contained in the coins took over the Royals' body and the first thing it did was knock out Nick and Monroe. As he had succumbed to the darkness the last thing he saw was the gruesome splash of blood as Marie Kesslers' friend was ripped apart.

"C'mon Nick," he pleaded as he crawled to the end of his tether to be as close as he could to the only sane member of their pack. Even if he reached out his hand he was still a good foot from his Grimm. "You gotta wake up on your own my mate. I can't reach you."

His inner wolf whimpered as his eyes scanned the blood dripping from shallow cuts around Nicks' neck. The image of his alpha brutally tearing into the unsuspecting cop haunted him every time he closed his eyes. He had tried to pull off his possessed mate pleading for him to stop hurting their Grimm only to end up with claws digging into the weak spot in his lower back. Monroe had looked up into black, soulless eyes and pleaded once more only for the thing before him to sneer 'bad dog' and twist its stolen claws further into his back. It tossed him away then and once more rounded on Nick who was curled into a ball trying to protect his injuries. Maries' co-conspirator had tried to control it with a command and well, that's when he became rather macabre modern art.

He shook off the vision of blood and death and focused again on Nick.

"Nick please wake up. You're freaking me out here. C'mon if you die like this Sean will never forgive me if…when, when he snaps out of this. We need you Nick please."

When the Grimm still didn't move he dropped his head to the floor and a broken sob escaped him.

"Please Nick, I need you to help me bring him back. Please, please, please." He repeated it over and over his sobs echoing around their stone dungeon.


End file.
